Just a Normal Mulder and Scully Weekend Right?
by SSull2
Summary: Read the title. Please R & R! :


Oh God, fluff up the wha-zoo and MT :)

Rated uh, G.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own The X-Files, Mulder & Scully, or anything. Just writin' a story, 'k?

**Summary**: Reading the title helps.

Just a Normal Mulder and Scully Weekend... Right?

She was sitting on her couch, curled up with the latest Danielle Steele book. It was about 10:30pm on a Friday night. She had a very long day at work. Meetings, meetings, and yep, more meetings. She came straight home, pulled off her suit and got in the tub. She soaked for about 2 hours and then decided to get out. She missed dinner and just read for the rest of the night. She was planning on having a quiet weekend.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

She looked up from her book, puzzled for a moment.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

She finally realized that someone was knocking on her door. _But who could it be at 10:45 at ni-_. Then it hit her. She peered through the peephole and her question was answered.

There he was standing in the hallway wearing that old grey t-shirt and some jeans.

_What could he want? _She thought. _He better have some food, I'm starving._

Dana Scully opened up her front door and looked at her partner, the one-and-only, Fox Mulder.

"I was getting worried, Scully. I was about to let myself in."

"What do you want Mulder? I was in the middle of reading."

"Oh, sorry to disturb you." He started to walk into her foyer. Scully just stared at him.

"Uh, I ordered some pizza on the way over. I hope you're hungry. It should be here in a few minutes." He found his way into her living room and plopped down on her big couch.

"Cheese, peppers, mushrooms?" She asked.

"Meat lovers! My favorite!" He replied with a huge grin on his face. Scully folded up her blanket and put away her book then sat down next to him.

"Why are you here? It's 11pm on a Friday. Shouldn't you be looking for ET, or the Boogeyman, or something, and not annoying me?" She had a hint of a smile on her face. She enjoyed teasing him as much as he enjoyed teasing her.

"I'm hurt, Scully. I do have a life you know." They both looked at each other. Then Scully let a giggle escape as Mulder smiled himself. "Yeah, that's not true. The reason is, I just wanted to see you. We've been together so long, I can't stand being apart from you."

"Aww, how touching, Mulder," Scully said with a hint of sarcasm. "I kind of agree with that." Secretely, she totally agreed with it. She enjoyed being with Mulder, even if he was a fool sometimes.

"Kind of?" He was about to continue when another knock came at her door.

KNOCKKNOCK

"Must be Little Caesars!" Mulder bolted up from the couch. He opened the door and yanked the pizza from the teenage delivery boy's hands. He threw 20 at him and closed the door, yelling "Thanks!" as the door slammed in the kid's face.

"Hungry, much?" Scully said. Mulder ignored her and came back over to the couch and opened up the pizza box, taking a big whiff of that delicious meaty, cheesy pizza smell. He grabbed a slice, as did Scully.

"I haven't eaten since lunch. I'm starving," he said in between bites.

"Yeah, me too." They sat in silence for a bit. All you could hear was chewing coming from the two.

After a few minutes, Mulder had already devoured 4 slices, and Scully was starting her second.

"I'm bored," Mulder stated as he sat there while Scully continued eating.

"Mulder, it's 11:15pm. What can we possibly do to take away your boredom?" She said covering her mouth so as to be polite.

Mulder looked around the room as if he was going to find the answer to that question. His eyes rested on Scully's. He waggled his eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, as if she doesn't know. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, you know Agent Scully." He paused, for anticipation. "Let's... go see a movie!"

Scully let out a breathe she was holding in. "A movie? Mulder, it's really late. Im kind of tired."

"Scully, you are no fun. Midnight movies are the best! No one is there, you're all alone in the back of the theater. It's great for couples who want to, you know, get to know each other better." He smiled and winked at her.

"Sorry, Mulder, not tonight," she said with a yawn to prove her point about being tired. Mulder sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Well, I'm all out of suggestions." He eyed the pizza again, but decided against it. He let out a yawn himself. He glanced over at Scully and noticed she was her way out the 'awake' door and about to enter 'sleep hotel.'

Mulder got up from the couch and grabbed her hands.

"What are yawn you doing?" She asked with her eyes half-closed.

"Taking you to bed," he replied. She stood up and he led her to the bedroom. Luckily she was already in her PJs, so it was easier for him. He led her to the bed and sat her down. She put her legs under the covers and he tucked her in. He began to walk back out of the room.

"Mm, Mulder stay." He looked down at her half-asleep-half-awake form.

"'Kay," he said. He took off his shirt and jeans and slipped into bed beside her. She snuggled close to his warm body. He put his arms around her smelling her hair. He loved the smell of her hair. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing before he slipped into 'sleep hotel' himself.

He woke up to the smell of bacon. Confused for a second, he opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't on his couch or waterbed. Then he remembered. He stayed with Scully last night. He stretched out on her bed then threw the covers off. He followed the wonderful bacon smell into the kitchen. There he found her puring pancake batter onto a griddle.

He tiptoed up behind her, she didn't even notice him.

"I smell bacon," he said in a low, husky voice. She jumped a little from being startled.

"Jesus, Mulder. You scared me!" He laughed a bit, then moved her over and drooled over the pancakes. "Go sit, and I'll bring you the pancakes and bacon. Go!" He obeyed and ran to the kitchen table and sat down as fast as he could.

Scully brought a huge plate of pancakes and bacon over to Mulder. He poured about 2 cups of syrup on them and started to dig in. Scully grabbed a plateful of her own and sat down next to her friend. She held back a smile as he had syrup and pancake crumbs all over his face.

"Mulder, are you 3 years old?" She giggled out.

Mulder stopped eating and looked up. "What?" He asked with a huge mouthful of syrup, bacon, and pancakes. Scully just continued to giggle at him. She handed him a napkin which he took and used.

After several minutes, both had finished their breakfast. Scully got up and started to clear the table.

"No, Scully. I got it." Mulder took the plate from her hand and began cleaning up. "You go get dressed." Scully nodded her thanks and went to go take a shower.

Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready for the day's events. She found Mulder still in his boxers, on the couch reading the paper. Scully shook her head.

"Nice display of your male dominance. It's not working." Mulder stared at her and then continued reading the news. Scully sat next to him. "Anything interesting?" She peered over the top of the page.

"Eh, just the same old boring stuff. You should subscribe to 'The Enquirer' or even the Gunmens' paper. It's more interesting than this crap."

"Tabloids? I just as soon as read an essay written by a monkey," she stated with blatant disregard of his liking for tabloids.

"You're totally missing out on the good news. You know, a lot of X-Files come from those." He looked at her in all seriousness.

"Yeah, I know. How could I forget the famous Mutato case. Or the Edward Van BlundHHt case? Babies born with tails, aliens impregnating women, hairy babies on Jerry Springer. All great cases, Mulder." She leaned back and picked up the other section of the paper.

"Whatever, Scully. They're always right, 70 of the time."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" She said with semi-frustration. "Mulder, put clothes on, go home, and shower."

"You don't want me here with you?" He said with his best puppy dog face.

"Mulder." She just looked at him. "If you had a change of clothes with, then maybe you could have showered here. But you don't." She started to get up.

"Who says I don't?" He asked, something hiding behind his question. "I got my overnight bag in the car. You know, for emergencies."

"Is this an emergency?" Scully asked, raising and eyebrow.

"No, but I don't feel like driving all the way home and then coming back here."

"You were planning on coming back? Oh, I was planning on being by myself all day." She started walking away, pretending that he ruined her plans.

"Oh. Well, yeah, I wanted to be alone, too. I got a lot of things to do today. You know, look for ET, the Boogeyman. You know, my normal Saturday." He looked down into his lap.

"Mulder, get your butt off the couch and into the shower. I'll get your bag of clothes." Mulder smiled and jumped off the couch.

"Does that mean I can stay?!" He asked, like a child.

"Only if your mother says it's okay." She patted his arm.

As Mulder conducted his shower business, Scully went out to his car and got his overnight bag from the trunk. She came back inside and placed the bag in the bathroom. She found Mulder singing some Elton John song. He didn't know she was in there. Scully held back her laughter and backed out of the bathroom. She started doing some chores while she waited for Mr. American Idol to finish up.

"You know, you have a wonderful singing voice, Clay," Scully said to Mulder as he emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and shaven. "You should have an album." She laughed at him as he waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah. You wish you could sound as good as me. JEREMIAH WAS A BULLFROG!" He imitated her show from the Florida woods that time. Scully smacked his arm.

"You wanted me to sing. I warned you. You can't make fun of me, because that's not fair." She picked up the towel he left on the bathroom floor and threw it in the hamper. "What happened to this morning? No more cleaning up after yourself?"

"That was a one-time thing, G-Woman." He winked at her and exited the bedroom. "So what are we doing today, Zuel?" He went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Not sure, what would you like to do? It's a beautiful day out. Supposed to be hot." She stared out the window, picturing herself lying on a beach.

"Um... let's hit up the local park. Walk around? I got energy that I need to expel. I didn't run this morning." He took a sip from his mug.

"Sure, let me put my shoes on." She walked into the foyer and came back into the kitchen with shoes in hand. He gulped down the remaining contents of the 'Greatest Aunt' mug and went to find his shoes.

"Ready?" She yelled from the kitchen walking into the foyer.

"Yeppers! Let's head out." Mulder opened up the front door and held it open for her in a display of chivalry.

Scully was right when she said it was hot. It was a sweltering 89 degrees F with 60 humidity.

"Christ, Scully, it's hot out here," he said wiping some sweat from his brow.

"I told you it was supposed to be hot. You didn't believe me?" She kept on walking as if the heat didn't faze her.

"I believed you, I just didn't know it was going to be _this_ hot." He wiped his forehead with his shirt again then grabbed for his partner's hand. "It should be cooler in the park, though, with all that shade."

They arrived at a park full of children playing in the playground, and at soccer games. All of their parents watching their kids with 1 eye while looking at the other parent they were talking to with the other. Mulder and Scully continued walking hand-in-hand on the little path.

A few minutes into their walk, they passed an ice cream vendor. Mulder looked at Scully, then back to the vendor.

"I guess you want ice cream?" Scully asked as if speaking to a little boy. Mulder nodded his head then led them to the man.

"Can I have 1 small vanilla cone and 1 large chocolate cone, please?" Mulder asked the vendor. He paid the man after receiving the goods and they were on their way again.

After about an hour in the park, Scully spoke up. "It's hot, Mulder, let's go somewhere cool." Mulder nodded in agreement and they made their way out of the park.

As they were crossing the street, Mulder dropped his keys. Scully kept on walking.

"Dropped my keys! Hold on." He bent down to pick them up. Scully didn't even have time to tell him about the speeding car coming his way. It slammed into his right leg. Mulder went flying back.

"MULDER!!" Scully yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran over to him and knelt down checking his pulse. Real fast. _Thank God_, she thought. She then got up and ran over to the car that hit him. It was half on the sidewalk, half on the road, engine steaming. She ran over to the driver's side. The door was wide open, no one was behind the wheel.

"911!" She totally forgot about getting help for Mulder, who was still unconcious on the ground. Some people started coming out into the street to see what happened.

Scully dialed the well-known number.

"911 Emergency Response."

"Yes, there has been a car accident. An FBI Agent has been hit. The driver of the car has fled. We need an ambulance right away!" She practically yelled at the dispatcher.

"An ambulance is on their way, ma'am. Please stay on the line until it arrives."

Scully didn't even respond, she was back at Mulder's side.

"Mulder, Mulder, please wake up. Please let me know you're okay. Please!" Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she didn't let herself cry. She was in doctor mode now, and had to act professional.

She did a primary check of his body. _Head - a little blood; arms - not bad; chest - breathing sounds okay; legs - can't tell with the jeans on, but the right one looks off_.

_Please let there be now internal bleeding. Please just let it be a broken leg or something. Please_ _God._

Scully was so intent on seeing if her partner was okay, she never noticed the ambulance and police arrive or hear the dispatcher tell her see can hang up.

A police officer came up to her and asked her for the details. She told him the story but wasn't really into it as she was worried about the EMS poking and prodding her friend.

"Officer, they're about to take him away, can I please go now?" She asked but started to walk away anyway.

"Yeah, thanks. We'll do our best to find who did this. He left the car, so it should be easier," the officer said looking down at his notepad not even noticing that Scully was already climbing into the back of the ambulance.

As Scully climbed in the back, she noticed Mulder was still not awake. As she let the EMS do their job, she took Mulder's left hand and held it. She didn't know what to do. The day started out so wonderful and now, now this.

"What have you done to deserve this?" She asked Mulder in a whisper barely audible by anyone. "Please be okay. I want to be able to spend another weekend with you. Please."

Scully, once again, didn't even notice that the made it to the hospital. The EMS got out and pulled out Mulder's gurney. They rushed him inside with Scully tailing behind. They wheeled him behind some curtains. Scully was about to go inside when she was stopped by a nurse in hot pink scrubs.

"Sorry, ma'am, can't go back there."

"He's my partner, we're FBI agents, I'm his doctor," she started rattling off how she was at all related to Mulder. Just then a doctor came over.

"Ah, Dr. Scully, nice to see you back here. Apparently Mr. Mulder had another incident?" Dr. Leo was a long time ER doctor, and knew Mulder and Scully well through their various trips to the hospital.

"He was hit by a car an-" The doctor cut her off.

"Yes, don't worry. I know what happened. Why don't you come back here just in case he wakes up. He won't be happy if he doesn't see you beautiful face." The doctor smiled and led the disheveled woman through the curtain.

Mulder was still unconscious. His clothes were already cut off of him and he was left in his boxers. Scully walked over to his left side and held his hand. She thought it was a good time to further asses the rest of his injuries, since his pants were off.

Just as she suspected, a broken leg. Pretty nasty, though. Some of his tibia was sticking out through the skin. _A compound fracture, great_, she thought, _more rehab, just what he needs._ There was minimal bleeding, though. _Boy was he going to be in pain when he wakes up._ The rest of him looked pretty good, some bruises, but not many. Not yet, anyway.

Another nurse scoted her out of the way while she checked his pupils.

"Concussions?" Scully asked meekly, she was still focused on his injuries.

"From what I can tell, yes. How long has he been unconscious?" She asked, writing on a chart.

"Since he got hit. I'm not sure how long ago." She stared back at his painless face.

"Mmm, yeah, were going to have to do a CT, but he should be okay. I can't see any sign of a skull fracture." She finished writing on the chart and walked away.

Dr. Leo came over to Scully.

"Okay, Dr. Scully, we're going to send him up for some x-rays then a CT scan for his noggin." He patted Scully on the shoulder. "He'll be okay, he always is." With that, he walked away and ordered and orderly to walk them up to the x-ray unit. "Charlie will take good care of him up there. He'll be done in no time." Scully nodded and took Mulder's hand as the orderly wheeled him up to the 3rd floor.

The x-ray tech and the orderly finally got Mulder onto the x-ray table.

"It's a good thing he's not awake, or he'd be in serious pain right now," Charlie said. But he spoke too soon. Right as he was about to walk into the other room, Mulder woke up.

At first, he was disoriented, but after a few seconds, he felt it. The pain, the horrible pain. And no Scully. EVEN WORSE!!

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Was all he managed out. "Scuueee." Charlie walked back into the room.

"Mr. Mulder, it's okay. It's me, Charlie, the x-ray tech from Georgetown Hospital. Ms. Scully is in the next room. You were in a car accident. I'm taking some x-rays." But Mulder wasn't paying attention. He was searching for Scully.

"Scullee, Sculle, Scully." Charlie took that as a hint. He went outside and got Scully.

"He's awake, Ms. Scully, and asking for you." Charlie motioned for her to come inside. Se complied rather quickly.

Inside the room, Mulder was looking around for his red-headed friend. He found her as she walked into the room.

"SCULLY!" He tried to get up but was thwarted by pain. "Oww!!" He laid back down and shut his eyes tight, trying to make the pain disappear.

"I'm here Mulder. I'm here. You're okay. I'm here." She was stroking his forehead, whispering into his ear.

Charlie came over and said, "Ms. Scully, I gotta get that x-ray done for Dr. Leo." Scully looked at Charlie then back at the man on the table.

"Mulder, I'll be right back. Charlie has to do your x-rays. I'll be right behind the glass, okay?" She looked at him, expecting him to not let her go or he just won't answer. It was the latter. He was still focused on making the pain go away.

It didn't, the x-rays made it worse. Next was his CT scan. Not a fun time either.

"We'll have the results in to time, Ms. Scully," said Jill, the CT tech. "I'll send them down to Doc Leo as soon as they're ready."

Once again, they were on the move. This time back to the ER, where, hopefully, Mulder would finally get patched up and drugged up.

"Well, as you can already tell, Mr. Mulder has a pretty serious compound fracture of the tibia." Leo held up the x-rays. "He also has several fractures to his fibula and femur." He pointed out the areas on the sheet. Scully was barely paying attention. "Mr. Mulder, you're going to have to have surgery to repair your leg." Mulder didn't respond, and he didn't have to, he already knew.

He was tightly squeezing on Scully's hand, afraid she would leave him. She wasn't going to, though. She was combing a hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. Whispering encouraging and loving words in his ear.

Another doctor in green scrubs came into the area where they were without being noticed. He startled Scully when he spoke.

"Mr. Mulder, Ms. Scully, how is everyone today? Not so good, I hear. Well, Mr. Mulder, let's bring you upstairs and get you ready for surgery. You'll be almost 100 when I'm through with you." He winked at Scully then led them all upstairs to the OR. A nurse led Scully to a chair and told her she'll be fetched for when the procedure is over.

In the meantime, Scully calmed down a bit and decided to call Skinner and her mother. Both were upset, but relieved to hear he was okay.

Dr. Leo arrived shortly after and told Scully that Mulder's CT scan was clear. He had a minor concussion, though. He have her a quick hug as Scully thanked him. He ran back to the ER because he was being paged.

Scully sat back down and waited.

About an hour after the surgery started, the OR doctor came out. "He's all good, Ms. Scully. Some metal plates and screws, some stitches, and he's good to go."

Scully thanked him and then asked if she could go see him.

"Sure, he's in the recovery room. Let's go." She followed him. She thanked him again and then looked back at Mulder.

A nurse came over to wake him up from his stupor. He was confused again, but Scully calmed him down.

"Thisss wass a ggreatt SSaturday, Scuuee." He smiled at her, and she just laughed.

"Oh Mulder, why are our weekends never normal?"

Yay.


End file.
